A dynamic communication network may include a variety of systems and devices that may freely enter and leave the network. For example, a first device may move within range of a wireless communication network and become part of the communication network. A second device may, for example, move out of range of the wireless communication network and exit the communication network. A third device may, for example, exit from a sleep state and resume operation within the communication network.
Various devices in a dynamic communication network may, for example, communicate with a plurality of other systems or devices in the network. Such communication may, for example, occur sequentially or concurrently. For example, a wireless keyboard resource may enter a wireless communication network and communicate with a desktop computing system. A mouse keyboard resource may, for example, also enter the wireless communication network and also communicate with the desktop computing system. A laptop computing system may, for example, enter a wireless communication network and communicate with a video display resource.
Various systems and/or devices may communicate sensitive information with other devices in a dynamic communication network. For example, a user of a first system may utilize various system resources to process or present sensitive information (e.g., company proprietary or confidential information).
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.